


Chocolate

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes steals Tony Stark's chocolate gifts all for himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'chocolate'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Bucky Barnes is undoubtedly the man I'd choose to spend Valentine's with, especially if this is his idea of how to get chocolate.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Bucky’s in bed. Shirt long gone. Barefoot. Jeans unfastened to reveal a trail of dark hair disappearing past the waistband. Eyes glued to the television screen, bright with amusement. And an ungodly amount of chocolate smeared across his face, the empty wrappers littering the floor.

“Bucky, what are you doing?”

“Celebrating Valentine’s Day.”

“On your own? With half of the chocolate Tony was gifted?”

“Actually, I think eating chocolate alone on a holiday is completely normal.”

There’s a grumble, half-heartedly so. One corner of his mouth twitches, the ghost of a grin at you pressed up beside him. A prod on his shoulder, his side, his chest and he offers the remainder of the chocolates to you. Smirking, you pluck one from the box.

“Want a taste?”

Between your lips, a chocolate truffle sits in your smile. Bucky’s eyes flicker to it, darkening with arousal at the sensual lick of your tongue over the cocoa. And it’s the sweetest kiss. Pure bliss of chocolate and something so distinctively Bucky. Lips brushing, tongue flicking over yours teasingly, a small bite. He wears the smirk now.

“I tasted yours,” He drawls in a voice not unlike the velvety truffle. “Want a taste of mine?”

Oh, Bucky is heaven and hell all at once. Temptation that’s too good to resist. A chocolate heart nestles between two metal fingers. Heat rises a fraction, sparks of it in his gaze, jolts of it in your core. And you duck your head. An all too discernible hitch of his breath as you wrap your lips around the chocolate. The lines of muscle on his stomach grow more defined as he clenches, your tongue smoothing over his fingers. Boldly, you straddle him. Palms pressed to his thick chest and you push him down. 

“Hungry for more, doll?”

“Hungry for you, Bucky.”

Bucky breathes out a low moan, your walls fluttering around nothing. There’s no denying how you ache for him, how you suck at his metal fingers as if they were his cock. Leaving a line of chocolates down his stomach, you smile coyly as you follow with your mouth. Hard muscle and soft skin. And then you lick the fine trail of hair on his navel, accepting a groan as you stop just short of where it ends.

“I’ll taste you if you taste me.”

“Bring that pretty pussy up here.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
